Saiban High School Pre Semestral Break Gig
by JPTorres26
Summary: The filler episode to my Saiban High School fic, the Hazakurain project made the gang's rep sky high. Headmaster Gant allows them to hold a gig inside the school auditorium and all hell breaks loose. PxM MxF LxI KxE MxA KxV AxT and the new JxC LxJ MxD


**Phoenix Wright FanFiction**

**Saiban High School – Pre – Semestral Gig**

**Written by: JPTorres26**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Hey guys, I'm back, just for now since classes here have been suspended due to heavy rains here. Anyway, I was bored here at home, doing nothing, I was beginning to grow tired of youtube even though I only go there every weekend since classes have started, but anyway, I decided to update the Saiban High School by the oneshot filler that I was writing in my notebook while my Technical Writing teacher was talking. So here it is, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3DX and Tekken 6 are properties of NAMCO**

The Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney movie project of Hazakurain was a huge success, with the gang gaining popularity within the campus faster than an F1 car running at over 300km/h. They were so popular that Headmaster Gant has allowed the gang to do a pre-semestral break gig in school!

The gang didn't let the opportunity pass, as they rented the 3DX game machines from the Berry Big Arcade, thanks to Max and his father. Headmaster Gant even bought a new amplifier for Klavier's school band, the Gavin Wave.

The date of the gig was the day before the start of the semestral break, which was Friday. It was also the day after the periodic exams, which made no problems for the gang. Since they just consider the test to be routine. How did it become routine? Well, it's because everybody heads to the house of the smartest guy of the gang, Kristoph. There, they study in the huge library that Kristoph and Klavier use. As always, the some of the guys are tutored by the girls, some of the girls by the boys and some study together. That would mean:

Phoenix tutors Maya (like old times)

Kristoph tutors Vera (this is the opposite sometimes)

Miles tutors Franziska (they both like this!)

Adrian tutors Matt (she really likes it like that)

Iris tutors Larry (but they would study together soon, since Larry is getting the hang of things on his own)

Juan and Celeste study together

Ron and Dessie study together

Klavier and Ema study together

The test went off without a scratch, as they receive the results Thursday afternoon, everybody passed the test with grades ranging from A to A+ ! **(A/N: Didn't I tell you that the jerks are turning nerds!)**

Now for the gig, first up, the 3DX Tournament, the first priority to any gig, and this one is no exception. Phoenix and the rest plan the tournament tree, now that they have four new people to get in the championship. The prize this year is also one level up, as the winner gets a whole month supply of any Starbucks Frappe, courtesy of the losers!

While Phoenix is busy planning the tournament, Klavier is busy getting his band ready, good thing the second in command of the Gavin Wave, Daryan Crescend is one to cooperate. With just a whole night to practice, the Gavin Wave was more than ready to play in the gig.

Gig day, and everybody's getting excited, from the sophomores and juniors to the faculty and staff, everybody's excited for the afternoon's gig. As noon approaches, everybody in the gang is busy preparing the large auditorium for the event. The crew of the Berry Big Arcade arrived in the morning and has just finished helping with the electrical wirings for the gig, they would also be in charge of the sound system. Once wiring were fixed, everybody was now busy setting up the area, seeing as the stage was ready for the gig, but then, Juan noticed something odd.

"Hey guys, are you serious about letting everybody have a free game" he said pointing to the 3DX machines sitting in the corner beside the stage

"Yeah, worried about the expenses?" asked Phoenix

"No, it's not that" Juan clarified "I mean, everybody won't get to play if they shared with just four machines!

"Now that you mention it, you're right" Phoenix agreed

"Hey guys, I heard what you were just talking about and I think I have an idea" Miles joined in, quickly picking his phone from his pocket and dialing a number

"Hello, Berry Big Arcade" Max answered

"Hey Max, it's me, Miles"

"Oh, what is it? Like the 3DX machines?" Max jokingly asked

"It's not that, can we also request the 4 Tekken 6 machines you got there?"

"What!? You guys are taking the most famous game in our arcade!?"

"Yes, sorry if it would hurt but we really need it, it's because we lack the entertainment for everyone here. You can just send the bill to the headmaster anyway"

Miles can hear Max asking his father about it "All right, we'll ask more of our guys to go there. You're lucky the mall would close early today"

"Thank you very much, Max! We owe you one!"

Miles then ended the call and looked at Phoenix and Juan "Problem solved" he said

"Well, at least all we need to do is wait for the gig to start" said Juan

"Yeah, at last, the school gets a glimpse of the gang's true selves, welcome to the family, Corrida" said Phoenix

Finally, afternoon arrives and everybody from the sophomores, juniors and faculty members were gathered in the auditorium. Phoenix stands in the stage to formally open the gig.

"Good afternoon, everybody, sophomores, juniors and faculty members. Today, our dear Headmaster Gant has given us the chance to express our happiness in the form of the gig. This week, we had our periodic tests, right? And the following week, is our semestral break, so to leave a good memory of the first semester of our school year........LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!" Everybody then cheered, even the faculty was joining in, it was definitely the happiest moment that time.

"First up, our favorite school band, the Gavin Wave!!!"

The whole band of the Gavin Wave then stood on the stage and as they started playing, the crowd was cheering madly, even some of the teachers were cheering for them. They played Guilty Love, My Boyfriend is the Prosecution's Witness and The Guitar's Serenade, where Ema was the guest vocalist.

Next up is the make out segment (well, not really make out, but a little pairing acknowledgment) where Phoenix and Maya acknowledges the known pairings of the school, whether dating or not. This of course, included the faculty members. Luckily for them, headmaster Gant had headed home due to an immediate need.

"All right, for the first couple!" Phoenix opened up "Of course, it's me and Maya here" he said

Since only a few people know about that, the crowd cheered loud

"Ok, ok folks, calm down, the next one would be greater" Maya said, signaling everyone to calm down "Now, one from the faculty" this statement made Jake, Lana, Diego and Mia nervous. "My dear sister Ms. Mia Fey and Mr. Diego Armando!"

This was totally unexpected, since only the gang knows about them, so obviously the cheer was louder

"That was epic!" said Phoenix "Well, who's next, Maya?"

"Well, another one from our gang" said Maya "The longest dating couple in our gang, Matt Engarde of III – Kurain and Adrian Andrews from III - Hazakura!"

All of the third year students know this so the only cheers that were heard were only of the sophomores and the faculty, but still, they were loud

"That was loud, I really didn't expect it" said Maya "Well, Nick, what's up now?"

"The next one, would you guys like another one from the faculty!?" this one sent shivers down Lana and Jake's spine, as they were the remaining faculty couple. The suspense got higher when the crowd cheered on

"Ummm....let's do it later, we have more couples to come!" the crowd suddenly gloated, and some even booed, but jokingly.

"Ouch, being booed isn't so good, Nick!" said Maya "All right, another one from the gang, another long time couple, Juan Corrida and Celeste Inpax from III – Hazakura!"

The crowd cheered loud, really not expecting the essay writing champs of the school were actually dating.

"Hmmm...what essay would you two write next?" asked Maya as she looked at Celeste and Juan, who were sitting on the front row

"Love!" they simultaneously said

"That's no surprise, right Maya?" asked Phoenix

"Well, you're right about that" she said "All right, moving on! Nick, I believe you have a crack pairing for us?"

"Well, I believe some of the crowd would faint to hear this but let's not waste any time, it really is Guilty Love for Klavier Gavin and Ema Skye from III – Kurain!!!"

This was the loudest cheer they heard, and of course, it was as Phoenix expected, a group of sophomore fangirls have fainted.

"Water! Fangirls need water!" said Phoenix jokingly

"Hahaha! Well, I sure hope that this next pairing would knock everybody in the juniors out!"

"I think I know what you're thinking, Maya" said Phoenix

"Yeah, it's everybody's favorite teachers! Ms. Lana Skye and Mr. Jake Marshall!"

The cheer was louder and more girls fainted, this included Lana of course.

"Oh no, fainting alert!" Ema jokingly said as she picked up a microphone "Hey sis! You alright? Hahahaha" Ema laughed

"Ema, you're so dead when we get home!" Lana said as she woke up

"Uh-oh Ema, looks like you're done for" joked Phoenix

"Let's cut this crap and skip to the next one!" said Maya "All right, the last four pairings to acknowledge"

"First one, the mysterious couple, as we call them in the gang; Kristoph Gavin of III – Kurain and Vera Misham of III – Hazakura!"

The cheer was loud, the Gavin brothers were good looking guys and therefor had many admirers, from the second year and the third year

"Last three, Maya, what's next?" asked Phoenix

"All right! Another pairing famous within our group, Larry Butz from III – Kurain and Iris Hawthorne from III – Hazakura!"

The cheer was loud, Iris and Larry were friends with many of both second and third years students

"Last two, this time, one of the sophomores!" said Phoenix

"And that is?" asked Maya

"You know, we just noticed this about three months ago, the new dating couple of the gang, my cousin Trucy Wright and Apollo Justice of II – Gramarye!"

The sophomores shouted loud and their teachers were shocked

"Stunning, huh? Well, how about the final pairing?" asked Phoenix

"Well, there is only one pairing left, and that is from our gang again, its Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma of III – Hazakura!"

Everybody was cheering, the teachers and the students, the smartest students from the school are actually dating!? This was a shocker, certainly

After half an hour of letting everyone a free play to the eight game machines of 3DX and Tekken 6, the gang decided to start the 3DX tournament and the Tekken 6 tournament.

"All right guys, we're about to start the 3DX tournament and the Tekken 6 tournament" the Tekken 6 tournament was for the other students, since they don't have any experience playing with it

"First up, the 3DX tournament. Guys!" said Maya

"All right, I've plotted out the tournament tree, so here's how it's gonna be" said Phoenix, when a tournament tree flashed across the screen

"First set, it would be _Miles vs. Matt _and _Franziska vs. Adrian_"

"Second set, _Larry vs. Klavier_ and _Iris vs. Ema_"

"Third set, _Kristoph vs. Phoenix_ and _Vera vs. Maya_"

"Fourth set, _Juan vs. Ron_ and _Celeste vs. Dessie_"

"After these matches, we would hold the quarter finals"

The matches were held and the results were

_Miles win over Matt_ and _Franziska lose to Adrian_

_Larry win over Klavier_ and _Iris win over Ema_

_Kristoph lose to Phoenix_ and _Vera win over Maya_

_Juan win over Ron_ and _Celeste lose to Dessie_

The Quarter Finals would go like this

_Miles vs. Juan_ and_ Adrian vs. Dessie_

_Larry vs. Phoenix _and _Iris vs. Vera_

And the results were:

_Miles win over Juan _and _Adrian win over Dessie_

_Larry win over Phoenix _and _Iris win over Vera_

The Semi Finals would then be like this

_Miles vs. Phoenix _and_ Adrian vs. Iris_

Now for a detailed description of their matches:

_Miles vs. Phoenix_

The match course was the 7 km. Osaka Speed Ring, being looped thrice giving a total mileage of 21 km. The battle was equal; 825/DG speed setting and an all out battle setting has been used, meaning there are absolutely no speed loss whenever one gets too far from the opponent and no boost when one is left behind.

The race started with the two of them running equally, the first corner came then Phoenix got the lead by about 40m, Miles then took advantage of the slipstream he can get from running behind Wright and then got in front of him in the long straightaway and leaving a 50m gap between them. In the sharp turn that followed, Miles managed to keep the lead in the exit by only 10m but was easily overtaken shortly after.

The second loop started and Wright is still leading but with a 60m lead now. The first corner entered, Wright accidentally shifted to 3rd gear instead of 5th gear and was overtaken by Miles who left him at over 100m quickly. Wright managed to think of a plan since Edgeworth has taken an alternate route in entering half the track. He knows that Edgeworth is a sucker for two consecutive medium turns so he takes advantage of this by fooling Edgeworth into being overtaken.

After being overtaken, Wright took his chance to go into the second medium turn at full throttle, leaving Edgeworth by 200m. Edgeworth concedes by spinning the car in the opposite direction and waiting to retire the race.

Result; _Miles lose to Phoenix_

_Iris vs. Adrian_

The race course was Hakone, another one of their speciality, but their skill falls a little short of Kristoph's. Their tuning setup was 740/B and just like the match earlier, they would use the go all out setting.

The match starts with Adrian taking the early lead with her Skyline's high torque, she dominated the first corner easily, leaving Iris by 40m, but Iris and her RX-8 took the inside of the second corner and overtaking Adrian and leaving her by 25m.

Iris dominated the sudden sharp turn in the middle of the track and extended her lead to 60m, a certain victory in Hakone. However, Adrian would not concede easily as she pushed onward and closing the gap to only 20m, with Iris visible in front of her.

Approaching the final stretch, Adrian was closing the gap in the downhill to 10m and when the long right came, she took the inside and passed Iris when she showed an opening, effectively taking the match.

So the result of the match; _Iris lose to Adrian_

Finals would then go on like this; _Phoenix vs. Adrian_

It was the first time somebody other than Franziska was in the finals, since she always dominated the matches. It was sure to be exciting, as Phoenix faces the new finalist.

They would battle in the longest track existing in the game, the Metropolital Highway, the 29km track consisting of all C1 areas and the Wangan. Their setting was 825/DG and the usual all out setting was implemented.

The match starts with the two running equally throught the first kilometer of the race. After the second sharp corner in the C1 area, Adrian was running in her forte track, so leaving Phoenix by 50m is just usual.

After exiting the C1 and entering Wangan line, her lead extended to 120m, but unluckily for her, a van changed lanes and she crashed onto it, giving Phoenix enough time to regain the lead, just as Adrian was recovering from the crash. Phoenix led the race with 30m and kept his lead strong, using the 350Z's wide body to block the inside lane of each sharp corner where Adrian would get the chance to overtake.

At ¾ of the race, Adrian had the chance to get in front but Phoenix tailgating her was obviously disturbing so she tried to block every attempt at his overtakes but one of his lane changes was he slightly turned to the left, making her turn left but he reverted immediately to the right and got the lead in the final kilometer, taking the very close race and the championship.

So the finals result; _Phoenix win over Adrian_

The champion was Phoenix, who gets the whole month treat of Starbucks Frappe courtesty of the rest of the gang.

The next event was for the Tekken 6 championships, which the sophomores are dominating, the finals of the said tournament was between Wocky Kitaki and Apollo Justice of II – Gramarye. Apollo dominated the first four rounds of the five round battle when Wocky suddenly beat him up to tie the match in a final round. Apollo won the tournament with only a piece of his health bar remaining.

It was a happy gig, with everybody leaving enjoyed, the gang, of course was left to clean up the mess they had left. They didn't feel bad, especially for Phoenix, who gets the free Frappe for a month because of his win.

Jake, Lana, Mia and Diego helped the gang in cleaning up the mess. The guys found the right moment there and then;

"Jake" Diego called

"Now?" asked Jake, apparently having a plan

"Yeah!" said Diego

The two then approached Mia and Lana, who were with their younger sisters

"Hey you two! Finished cleaning up?" asked Mia

"That was fast" added Lana

"Actually, that's not what we're here for" said Diego

"Yeah, we wanted to talk to the two of you" added Jake

The four of them then went behind the stage, Ema and Maya had an immediate idea of what they were planning and decided to call the gang over to secretly sneak on them

Meanwhile, behind the stage curtains;

"What did you two dragged us here for?" asked Lana, who was rather irritated by what they were doing

"Yeah, you better make this quick" added Mia, who was sharing the same feelings as Lana

"All right, here goes" Diego then held Mia's hand while Jake held Lana's

"You know we've been together for quite some time now, right?" the guys asked

The girls nodded in response

"We feel that we need to move on" they said before kneeling down in front of the girls

"Oh you two" they said, probably realizing what's going to happen next

"Mia Fey, will you marry me?" said Diego as he opened a box with a ring he pulled from his pocket

"Lana Skye, would you give me the honor of being the one you marry?" said Jake as he too, opened the box with a ring he pulled from his pocket.

"Yes! Yes!" Lana and Mia said as they hugged their fiancees

"Yeah! Woohooo!!!" cheered the gang as confetti poppers came off

"Congratulations, you four!" they said

"Hehe, thanks everyone" said Mia and Lana, slightly blushing from the fact that the gang was watching everything they did

"What's the congratulations for?" asked Diego

"We aren't married yet, you know" added Jake

"There's nothing wrong with congratulating you guys on being engaged, is there?" asked Phoenix

"Yeah, lighten up, sis!" said Ema and Maya

"I suppose so" said Diego

"Well then, how about dinner, guys? On us!" said Jake

"Sure!" said Maya

The gang with Jake, Lana, Diego and Mia then had dinner together to celebrate both the success of the pre – semestral break gig and the teachers' engagement.

**Finally, I was finally able to write up my Saiban High School filler. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please R&R.**


End file.
